A mission that not even fate can predict
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: After 4 miscarriages they finally succeed. They couldn't be happier until their precious daughter asks for a mission at the age of six and she picked it... they weren't sure if they want this to happen. oh and sakura will be 2 years younger than you know the peoples at Konoha Rated T for future chapters! Voting is done winner is: Deidara x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I thought today while at school and I wrote down my thoughts on paper. I hope it's good I realy didn't have time to work on it too much.**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO because if I did Sakura would actually know how to do jutsu. All I ever see her do is smash the ground or punch people its annoying. D:**

* * *

**Prologue**

Konan shifted uncomfortably on the bed as the old woman from Suna examined her body. She watched every shift in the woman's face, nervously and almost trembling everytime the woman's eyebrows furrowed or her eyes widened. This had been going on for 10 hours straight, neither woman's concentration faltering.

After about another hour Chiyo removed her hands from the woman and sighed, exhausted and almost out of chakra. "Your internal organs suffered damages from continuous injury without being healed...I suppose that's to expected after the last Great Ninja War." she told the blue-haired woman, who was looking at her expectantly waiting for the news she really wanted to hear.

Chiyo sighed at her imaptience"I have temporarily healed your reproductive system, and when I say temporarily I mean that after you give birth you can never have another child. But if the pregnancy fails well... I am sorry but you will never bare a child of your own."the old woman was expecting tears and the hope to leave her eyes. She would think that any woman would avoid another miscarriage and the sadness that comes with it. You see Konan has had at least 4 miscarriages and she had resorted to asking an outside medic and one of the best there is to help her.

Chiyo was surprised when she met the eyes of a woman filled with determination and was anything but scared or uncertain.

"Thank you so much Lady Chiyo, you will never know how grateful I am and I am forever indebted. I will take any chance given to me except if it means I die...I don't want my child to grow up without a mother..." she smiled sadly at the thought.

"Besides Nagato wouldn't be able to handle raising a baby with all those idiot around." she smiled fondly at the thought as if lost in thought or even a memory..honestly Chiyo could not tell.

Chiyo smiled happy to have finally met a woman out of all her years of life who was not only smart and strong but also loving...evn if this organization was considered "evil" Chiyo was starting to believe that maybe they weren't as bad as originally thought..

_9 months later_

Chiyo was slightly panting as she held a pink-haired baby girl. She walked over to Konan and held the baby out towards her and carefully placed the small bundle in the tired woman's arms. " Please let Pein in, I want him to meet his beautiful daughter." she murmured to the old woman who nodded and left the room to carry out her request.

While she was gone, Konan studied the baby's features. The topped of its head had small amounts of pink fuzz and it's eyes were closed. She was surprised to see that instead of crying it was making soft cooing noises and its chubby little hands were reaching out as if she knew who the woman who was holding her was and that she didn't need to be afraid.

Not too much later Pein walked in and soon all he could see was his beautiful wife holding a small pink bundle smiling happily and cooing at the child. He walked over slowly to the pair not wanting to ruin this peaceful soon so quickly but he could not hold back the urge to look at his daughter?he guessed by the color of the blanket.

Konan looked up at him as he approached, she was smiling tears in her caramel eyes. "I..no We finally did it Nagato. We finally have a family.."

Nagato could feel himself swirling with positive emotion,but his face remained passive. If it had been any other woman they would think that he didn't care, but since it was Konan she could only smile at how stubborn and full of pride he was...he was so childish...

He reached out towards the pink bundle and carefully lifted the child, wanting to see her clearly.

"Sakura.." Konan heard him mumble and she blinked in surprise.

"What?" she said. "Her name will be Sakura."and he turned the baby so she could see. The baby's eyes were open revealing emerald-green eyes...and with the pink hair she reminded her... of spring when the cherry trees bloom.

Another smile bloomed across her face"It's perfect Nagato...Sakura...Sakura the princess of Amegakure." she liked the sound of it.

Pein smiled which looked more like a lip twitch and nodded his approval.

Their moment of peace was ruined by the arrival of the rest of the Akatsuki. Madara/Tobi, Sasori Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakazu rushed into the room wanting to see the newborn. Their sudden arrival and loud crashing about must have scared Sakura because then she started wailing, and Konan sent the men glares.

"Tobi is sorry, Tobi is a good boy!" he said closing in on the couple and secretly glanced at Pein and nodded knowing nothing needed to be said about their agreement.

"Sorry bitch didn't mean to scare that little fucker!" Hidan said trying to apologize, but only succeeded in angering Pein who sent him flying across the room.

Hidan groaned in pain but everybody ignored him. Kakazu was discussing what he needed to buy for the baby with Konan and Pein while Sasori said he could make the girl puppet toys (not the human ones of course) when she was a little older to save the man some money and the greedy man nodded in approval. And Zetsu just stood by the door watching the whole scene play out.

_"This is going to be very interesting.."_white Zetsu mumbled.**"yeah" **dark zetsu agreed.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I know it was short,but it is a prologue thingy it's not supposed to be long. Anyway please review and thank you for reading.

**Also if you want a couple you must post who you want in a review it can be anyone, and whichever couple gets the most reviews obviously wins. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention but obviously Deidara and Itachi come in later because well you know the Uchiha massacre(So Itachi first) and Deidara's young so yeah don't be confused!**

**This is the second chapter I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_2 years and 5 months later(I'll deal with her birthday at a later time)_

A pink haired girl sat in thick luscious grass examining a lethal weapon. It had many curves and the sharp edges that glinted in the evening, sun(I don't know what this weapon is called it's just something I made up.). You could tell it had no other purpose than to kill. It made you wonder what was a little girl doing with such a dangerous weapon sitting alone...or at least it seemed that she was alone. Carefully hidden in the shadows was a red-headed man lazily sitting on a branch watching her movements making sure she didn't think it would be a good idea to put it in her mouth or something, but he knew the little girl better and took this moment of peace to relax after having been on a mission almost every week.

Sakura, the pink haired girl, was actually training, though not her body. In a years time she was to learn every weapon up to its history to the feel of it and even the weight. Everyone was proud of their little prodigy, she had already gone through all the weapons that akatsuki used and more, and when her father wasn't around the men at the base would sometimes teach her how to wield the lethal weapons to enhance her training.( though Hidan wasn't allowed to, for obvious reasons.)

She in fact only began this training about 3 months ago when she stole one of Pein's kunai's and almost stuck it in her mouth. So that she wouldn't happen again Pein decided that each Akatsuki member, except Hidan, would teach the pinkette about weapons. Besides if she wants to be a ninja in the future then she already has a head start and it makes it easier since she is a prodigy, so she has no trouble understanding what they are talking about. She may even finish before the year is up.

Only a few moments later her stomach growled " Sasowi I'm hungwy!" she called out to the lazy eyed man. He hopped down from the tree and walked up to the little girl to kneel in front of her. "What do you want Sakura-hime?" he said while putting her atop his shoulders. "Cookies!" she squealed. " Sakura-hime we're about to have lunch is there anything you want besides cookies?" he said walking back to the base, her hands curled into his red-locks of hair.

She 'hmmd' for a long while before finally deciding "Strawbewies uncle Sasowi!" " Alright let's go tell your father so he can get it ready for you." he told the excited girl. (Pein is the one in charge of lunch since he the only one with decent cooking. It's gonna be a fruit salad so no sass in ur minds about how you can't make strawberries!)

...After lunch...

"Uncle Fishy, let's go pway!" she demanded grabbing his blue hand. (The akatsuki take shifts watching Sakura since Pein is busy running an entire village.) They ran past the field and into the forest towards a pathway. The lush, vibrant forest was filled with the sounds of wildlife that went silent as Kisame passed.

They ran around chasing each other, spinning around (mainly Sakura cuz Kisame is to cool for that),and then Zetsu came out **"Kisame get your blue ass inside and put Sakura-hime to sleep." **_"Before_ Leader-sama_ comes and beats you to death for keeping Sakura-hime up so late" _Kisame and Sakura looked up at the sky and noticed that indeed the sun had already set and rushed past Zetsu. Kisame in fear of dying and Sakura because she thought Kisame was racing her.

They turned down every twist and finally after almost bumping into everyone at the base, except Konan and Pein, before reaching Sakura's room. 'My life is safe' he thought happily anime tears streaming down his blue face, while Sakura giggled saying how fun that was. Kisame looked down at the pink-haired genius and thought 'how the hell did she keep up with me anyway...?' considering how much smaller she was and her age. "Oi Sakura...how did yo-" "**Kisame how long did you plan to keep Sakura outside?" **a chilling and feminine voice hissed out. Kisame slowly turned around his beady black eyes met honey-golden eyes. " Um, you see we lost track of time, and um" Konan appeared in front of Kisame and punched him in the face and began to beat the blue man(I'm srry Kisame T.T).

Sakura ignored the scene and settled for taking a nap tired after the days activities. After Konan was done she felt a strong pair of arms around her "Nagato." she whispered him. "Konan what have I told you about trying to kill our members?" "That punishing them is up to you." she turned around and met his embrace more fully and cuddled into his warmth. "That's right." he mumbled into her blue hair not really caring about the matter at all. He tilted her pretty little face towards his and layed a gentle kiss on her lips. They left the room ignoring Kisame and closing the door so that Sakura could sleep peacefully in her bed

* * *

that's all for now srry for the late updates I will attempt to update my other stories but right now I'm at some elses computer so that may be impossible since they want their computer back,so srry ppls!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ppls I decided to type some of this up at school so updates may not take as long. Oh and to ppl reading my other stories I'm sort of taking a break from those or else I might end up screwing something up on those, but eventually I will update those. So enjoy this story!(I'm trying to get Itachi into this story faster so please excuse the huge time skips)

* * *

_3 years later _

Sakura jumped on the wooden kitchen tableher shoes leaving muddy, stains where she stood. The young Akatsuki princess had been playing out in the rain by herself, but soon got bored so ran inside and started to playing ninja in the kitchen.

Her caretakers were all out on missions except for Hidan and obviously he wasn't watching the pink haired girl. Instead he was in his room with a prostitute sacrificing her to Jashin...and well you know what else.

So Sakura ran free in the halls and rooms making messes, destroying puppets, pulling out some plants, burning money, playing with a fishy, and finally her parents room. She thought this would be good prank to pull but now that she was in **their** room she wasn't sure if she should continue...

Before she could ponder the thought anymore she heard a deep baritone voice "**Sakura what are you doing in our room? And what happened in the kitchen?"** she slowly turned around and gulped not really wanting to answer the question in fear of future punishment, but then an idea came to her.

"Uncle Hidan said I could do whatever I wanted so I did." she said sweetly to her now angered father.

"HIDAN!" "What..oh" he put up his hands and said "Well I told you not to leave me alone with the little bitc-" and his head flew across the room. "What the hell was that for, you bast-" and then his nose broke. "What th-" and then finally every bone in his body broke.

"Daddy please don't kill him, it wasn't his fault that I decided to all those bad things, it's just that since nobody was telling me no I thought it was alright." crocodile tears streamed down her face, and Hidan was about to point out that he told her not to fuck anything up but before he could even say anything, a feminine shadow appeared before him and he cursed.

"**what the hell did you do to my baby?" **a smile was on her face, and her eyes were closed as her paper cranes surrounding her frame, and shot forward.

"Bitc-" his blood dripped from his new wounded appendage "Don't even try to insult my wife!"

And this process continued for the next hour or so the rest of the akatsuki had come and took Sakura away in hopes that she wouldn't get any ideas for the future.

Pein and Konan walked hand in hand away talking about what they(Pein) were going to make for dinner that night. "yeah I think spaghetti is a gr- "Before they stepped into the kitchen a large boom sounded throughout the base and a young girl's scream brought fear to all their hearts.

"WHERE'S SAKURA!?" Konan screamed, particularly at her husband. He grunted and searched for any unfamiliar chakra. "Orochimaru...!"Pein whispered running off in the direction of the explosion. The scene they arrived to was that of a horror movie.

Kakazu and was laying on the ground clutching his shoulders from what Pein guessed was a snake bit, while Kisame was bleeding from almost every part of his body a chunk of skin from his arm fell to the ground when orochimaru swung his huge sword. Sasori layed on the ground pieces of himself scattered on the ground while he was surrounded by at least 100 sound ninja. Sakura was unconscious in Orochimaru's arms bleeding from her forehead scratches covering her small frame from head to toe. The whole scene surrounded by fire, ashes and the bodies of sound nin.

"**Orochimaru!" **Pein called out fiercely causing Kisame to stop his assault and be pushed back.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the great leader-sama! I just hate to tell you this, but I have placed my claim on your little princess~." he hissed out smiling like a maniac and enjoying the enraged expression that flitted across the stoic-mans face.

Kisame paled and even paler blue partly from blood loss but mostly from the new realization that he had failed not only Sakura but everyone else as well.

"Leader-sama I-" "Kisame I know you did all you could, I'll handle the rest." Pein said a fiery determination in his ringed eyes.

"Yes, Leader-sama!" Kisame shouted, turning around to aid Sasori who had gotten up to finish off the sound ninja.

In no seconds flat Pein had Orochimaru pinned to the ground with his gravity jutsu (you know the push and pull thingy) and his daughter was in his hands again. He searched for what he feared to see most on his petite little girl and paled. On the side of her neck there was a silver marking. It was a circle encasing the pictures of fire water and a rock. Pein was about to ask what the hell was on his daughter but Orochimaru had disappeared leaving behind his 10 remaining lackeys.

When Konan arrived Pein handed Sakura to her "Orochimaru has marked her, search in the sealing techniques to see if we can at least stop the curse mark from activating."Konan gaped at him, and looked down at her daughter. "Sakura... how could I let this happen." she walked away from the scene weeping and leaving a guilt-ridden husband behind.

"Sakura.." he murmured before turning around to take his frustrations out on the poor sound nin. Kisame and Sasori backed off knowing that if they didn't let him do this they would have to face the angered man himself.

...5 minutes later...

Kisame ran inside carrying Sasori and all his parts in one arms and in the other was Kakazu. Pein had already ran inside to see how Sakura was doing.

"What the hell is going on?!" a gruff voice yelled stopping Kisame in his tracks. He peeked into the room that the voice came from and sighed. Hidan's boody was limping around the room searching for his head while Hidan's head was shouting random bullshit, until he saw Kisame.

"What the hell happened to them?!" Hidan said more in confusion than concern. " What's going on with the brat, that older bitch ran by with her!"

Kisame already peeved at the previous situation was currently pissed and threw Samahada at Hidans body taking all the chakra and causing it to collapse. "What the hell did you do that for fish-face!" but the blue-skinned man had already run off to the infirmary to drop of Kakazu and Sasori to his room so he could fix himself.

After he was done with them he ran towards Pein and Konan's study hoping to at least hear some good news, but seeing the pained expressions he knew there was nothing they could do.

"...From this point on Sakura's training will not be taken lightly, every other week she will train with each member of the Akatsuki to learn basic jutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu." "Leader-sama there is no one here besides Konan and you who can even do a basic genjutsu let alone teach it..."Kisame said slumping to the ground.

"Then we will find someone and until then she will need to master taijutsu and we will need to find her element to start elemental training." Konan started sobbing into Nagato's chest holding the now awake Sakura in her arms, ignoring the confused little girl's plea for answer when she says "Mommy..Daddy why does my neck hurt so much?"

* * *

Srry it took so long to update. I feel like such an asshole... anyway thanks for reading and your patience.

I would like to thank the following reviewers:

theblackunend

and

emogirl28

for just plain reviewing and liking my story so much as they so pointed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Obviously this is the next chapter, srry for the wait... I always apolgize for that...from now on this apology is for this chapter and future chapters just so I don't waste time on an apology and get on with the story!

* * *

1 year later

"WHY NII-SAN? WHY DID YOU KILL OKA-SAN AND OTOU-SAN, EVERYONE!" Itachi just stared blankly at the raven haired boy, how he wish there was another way.. how he wish he could change things.. so that there could have been peace...

"To test my strength..."Sasuke looked up with devastation and disbelief. Sasuke fell to his knees and clutched his head as if he held it tight it enough he would wake up from this nightmare.

"For that reason you...WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME!" Itachi internally sighed his orders were to kill everyone, but for some reason he just couldn't kill his foolish little brother. "Foolish little brother you are not worth my time. You are to weak."Itachi watched Sasuke's face fall into an even deeper despair and felt a little string tug at his heart, funny how seeing his brother in pain awakens an emotion. " Hate me and try to kill me with the eyes I have now. Only hatred can help you." The tsukiyomi can only be activated after you've killed the one closest to you...Shisui...

Sasuke finally fainted from shock and layed on the cold ground, nightmares plaguing every moment that his eyes are closed.

Itachi stared at the boy for as long as he could and ran off into the forest heading in the direction of Amegakure.

... Akatsuki base training grounds...

*huff**huff*A kick to the side *pant* *pant* a punch to his face. "Fuck!" she cursed when the heavy sword nicked her arm, draining another portion of her chakra before she could get away.

"Sakura move faster by increasing the chakra in your legs. Also you need to work on your flexibility so I will train you next time." Sasori said receiving a curt nod before the little 6 year old walked away from the missing nin.

The men sighed and watched her walk away, ever since the incident the pink-haired girl has gotten colder and when they pass by her room they heard her whispering to herself.

Before Sakura could enter the base she swiftly turned with a shocked expression and was looking into the dense forest surrounding them.

Kisame and Sasori felt it a second later and were surprised that a person with such great chakra could hide it in the first place, and especially from them.

Zetsu appeared next to Sakura "Leader-sama says to go inside and let Kisame and Sasori handle it." Sakura pouted and said " I'll let them handle it but I want to watch!" this reminded Zetsu of how she really hasn't changed much and sighed. "Just remember it's not my fault when Leader-sama gets mad at you." "Whatever." she mumbled to herself and sat down on the steps in front of the burgundy door.

About 5 minutes of waiting a man with long raven hair in a pony tail and anbu clothing jumped into the field, and stared at his surroundings. "Is this the Akatsuki?" his cold tone sending shivers down Kisame and Sakura's spine. (Considering Sasori is a puppet and Zetsu is a bipolar plant I don't think they shiver)

"What's it to you?" Sasori said his tone dripping with venom. He didn't like this man in front of him, showing up in front of the Akatsuki and asking if we were as such as though he couldn't believe it.

"Hn.." was the mysterious man's reply, causing Kisame to chuckle ignoring the chill from earlier and Sakura to smirk at the red heads fuming.

"I like you pal, but sadly we need answers before you're lying on the ground by our feet."Kisame said lifting Samehada towards the strange boy. The man stared for a moment internally pissed at having to deal with this after having to just kill his family, but also intrigued by the little girl on the steps.

"I would like to speak to your leader, if I may, I am joining your organization." this statement startled everyone, this bratty teen wanted to join **the** Akatsuki? Was he crazy?

Sakura liked this guy, he wasn't very intimidating at first glance but now that she looked at him...his red eyes with swirling tomoe and that toned body (not perverted) showed the hard work he put into his body (you know without the weird bulging muscle thing *bleh*).

"Alright come with me then, but first state your name." Sakura said fully amused by the situation. "Itachi..Itachi Uchiha." Sakura raised a pink eyebrow she had read about the Uchiha's prestigue and power but she had never met one.

She nodded her head "Kisame put your sword down or else I will make you. Sasori stop being such a fucking pussy before you give yourself a splinter from fucking yourself." Kisame reluctantly put Samehada down and chuckled this girl always knew how to start shit. Sasori huffed and cursed the once innocent little girl.

Itachi stared quizzically at her, why was he listening to a girl who looked even younger than his 8 yr. old brother, and why the hell does she talk like that. But when he looked at the shark like man he was suprised to see him following her orders seemingly amused. Even that puppet man was listening to her...but he'd expect nothing less from a puppet...just like him..

She giggled at the boy in front of her she knew that if she brought him in she would be the one to test him. I mean who's a better choice than the 6 year old who can defeat Sasori and Zetsu and a (gained while training with Hidan) mouth that could make the sailors blush and grumble like little old grannies.

Itachi walked a distance from the girl, knowing that if she can boss around famous missing nin who have killed almost as much as he has then he must watch his step around her. After a while of walking through all the corridors in silence Itachi realized something. "You little one, what is your name." Sakura pondered this for a moment..should I give him my real name?...nah "Sakura Haruno." she knew that they were a civilian family with very few actually being ninja so why not.

Itachi hmmd for a while trying to remember if they were a clan, but was soon snapped out of it " Enter." a deep gruff voice called.

Kisame pushed the door open revealing a woman with blue hair standing by a desk and a shadowy figure sitting behind the desk. Before Itachi could make anything out on his features through the dim lighting, the door shut shrouding them all in darkness, except for Sasori who had long since abandoned them to go tinker with some puppets.

The voice from before said " So you are **the **Itachi Uchiha, the man who killed his own clan under orders from your village, I can't believe you escaped without even a scratch, and the fact that you have intel on the village is perfect. I would let you join immediately, but I need to teach this little girl here some respect on the commands she receives." *tch* was all that came from her mouth.

Pein continued " I want you and Sakura to fight in the training grounds. Itachi you will not use your tsukiyomi on her do you understand?"before he could say anything " Good, now Sakura lead the way. Kisame be there to carry one of them to clinic when its over." Pein sighed at his troublesome daughter.

"Sakura do not use **that** on him either. You can not even withstand a minute of its strain so I repeat do not use **it."** Sakura grumbled something like ' Stupid asshole.. always telling me what to do..' He didn't care he'd heard worse.

Sakura stared at Itachi before walking out Itachi and Kisame on her trail. They went back to the training grounds. Not much had changed at all The sun was still shining on the training field, there was a breeze rustling the trees everyone now and then, but now the tension between the young adolescents was practically scorching the air between them.

Sakura smirked as did Itachi, Kisame on the sidelines watching the two.

_"Let the fun begin."_

* * *

**I updated faster this time right?Be proud I actually pushed myself this week. tell me did I spell tsukiyomi wrong I do not know :D. **

**Instead of just reviews for who she ends up with I set up a poll! so please do vote! Thank you very much. Oh and if you any other characters you want with her just suggest and I will add to poll list. it's only fair.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am going to explain why exactly she began to become a colder person sooo here it is. Oh and I will do the fight scene next chapter. And please remember to vote through review or the poll on who should be with Sakura and recommend who you want with her(so i can put it on the poll as well). That's fair right?_**

* * *

_8 months earlier.._

She panted harshly on the hard ground, Hidan standing over her. "Get up bitch! We got more work to do before the sun sets and it's only been 2 hours." '_That means it's only 10 A.M?!' _She couldn't believe that her father was letting Hidan train her for a whole week!...that week off she was going to be asleep for half the day...whether they like it or not...

"You heard me you little b-""Alright Hidan shut up!" the annoyance in her voice evident as she glared at the asshole of an albino. Hidan just shrugged as if to say ' I don't want to do this either, but your asshole father made me..'

Sakura blinked in suprise, she would have thought he would have loved to torture her. Seeing her confusion he said "I don't do little kids." enough said.

Sakura passed out 3 times that day only allowed 10 minutes of rest. By the end of the day her muscles burned and twitched. 100 push ups 100 crunches 100 swings of the sword 300 more push ups. Spar a little with Hidan, mainly her dodging his scythe, and finally repeat it 3 more times.

Hidan wasn't even breaking a sweat, even though he did the same thing!

"You're lucky bitch.. well until tomorrow." Sakura groaned at the prospect of training with Hidan more.

Zetsu appeared next to her from the ground. "Leader-sama and Konan-san want to see you in the kitchen."Sakura smiled sweetly, she hadn't seen them for 3 days. They were really busy...

She ran inside the base ignoring the ache in her muscles and the burn in her lungs. She was going to run up and hug them but then she saw their faces.. so full of negative emotions...she couldn't describe it as anything else.

"Mommy?..Daddy?" Konan turned away, that simple action made her want to cry, why won't mommy look at her? Nagato stared at her wiping any emotion off of his face and said "We need to tell you why you are training so much.. you will not like it." Sakura sat in a nearby chair her feet dangling off the edge of the seat waiting to see what could shake them up so much.

"We love you so much sweetheart and we would have protected you from anything so that you wouldn't become like us...we failed you and you're only 6 years old..." by then Konan was crying her eyes lost in a memory from what seemed like long ago. Sakura wanted to go and hug her mommy but sensing there was more stayed where she was.

"There is a man called Oroc-" "Orochimaru.."sakura whispered in a trance like state her curse mark glowing slightly, causing Konan and Pein to gasp. "SAKURA!?" Pein shouted running to her, but was pushed back by some invisible force "What the hell?!" Konan ran to her as well but she pushed as hard as she could...no one was going to keep her from her baby!

A dark eerie light surrounded her small body like a blanket and silver markings slithered all over her body. They could do nothing but watch, they felt so powerless...so **weak. **

They were grateful when finally it stopped, the marking fading into her skin never receding back to its origins.

"S-sakura?" Pein said hesitantly afraid that whatever he says might set it off again. Konan looked at Pein..it wasn't fair that when they were finally happy, Orochimaru's gay ass has to come along.

Sakura slowly rose from her spot on the ground and looked towards the couple. They stared at each other, Pein and Konan who were too afraid to move, waited for Sakura to do something, anything.

The pink-haired child stood and looked around as if she were seeing the room for the first time. With a sudden burst of speed that neither parents had ever seen from her she ran out the door towards the woods, opposite the training field. Pein and Konan ran after her wondering what was going on with their daughter now.

They followed her chakra far out into the woods where it had come to a stop. In a clearing their little girl was sitting by a lake, just staring. Sakura had never acted so... distant before... as if she didn't even acknowledge their presence.

Her pink hair flew as she swiftly turned her head towards them as if expecting an enemy, but then after many minutes of staring and Konan trying to find the words to say Sakura seemed to relax, but the words that came out of her mouth shocked and saddened them.

"Who are you?"

* * *

That's it for now and srry it's so short I'ma start making longer chapters starting with the next one so just deal with it till next time.

Remember to vote on the pole on my profile for fav couple and if you want to add to it just suggest it don't hate me!

Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright time for Sakura vs Itachi! I will explain more about the jutsu that was done to Sakura soon just be patient please! This story just seems to flow.. the other stories make my brain hurt... but I have to update eventually so.. anyway...this is (obviously) the next chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

Itachi pov.

"Are you ready girl, do you want me to start easy or full out?" I wasn't insulting her, it's just he didn't know what the guidelines were for this match...especially since she's so young.

I guess she took it the wrong way...

"Stupid son of a b-" "Sakura I told you about watching your language here." " yeah whatever fish face." Kisame sighed and sat down by a tree knowing he'd never get through to the kid...

She glared at me...kid got guts if nothing else..." Go full-out unless you wanna die!" she growled before disappearing.

Not left... not right...not behind... where is she!?

"Right in front of you" she said in a sickly sweet tone. My eyes widened no one in a long time has ever gotten the best of me...especially not some brat.

I dodged he swift kick to my stomach and blocked the punch to my face, to only then have to duck to dodge another kick to the head.. She's too damn good...

"He's doing pretty well for a teenage brat.." Kisame said to a tree (zetsu) with enormous chakra.. what the he-

"Pay attention!" she roared fiercely (or as fiercely as any 6 year old can sound.) before scratching my arm with a kunai.

I glared at her, little girl or not...play time was over..

Sakura pov..

I can't believe this scrawny guy wants to join the Akatsuki'...stupid punk...' I thought tiredly as I went in for another hit, only to meet thin air.. "What..?"

"Behind you girl.." I tried to get away but it was too late.. with remarkable speed he kicked my back sending me flying into the air.. I saw a blur of black before another kick was sent to my stomach. I coughed up a little blood as soon as I hit the ground. I stood and blocked a punch to the gut and aimed my own arm towards his face, only to be blocked by his other hand..we both jumped back..

I was getting sick of this.."Kisame isn't this enough yet!" "Not until Leader-sama says so! Besides it just started 10 minutes ago." 'really it's only been 10 minutes?!' I thought feeling the sweat drip down my face.

If this went on any longer I might get mad and then **she **will wake up... I can't let that happen...screw orders...

I closed my eyes and focused my chakra to them...this was going to be over in a second anyway..

nobody pov

Itachi could sense the power coming from the child and got into a defensive stance.

"Kid stop! This is only taijutsu if you do that then-" "**Shut up fish face or else" **her voice darkened and Kisame gritted his teeth.

Itachi pondered what she was doing... what could have such power, and when she opened her eyes his question was answered.

"Rinnengan...How?" it was supposed to just be a myth, and even so such a power was never considered to be attained..so how was a little girl able to..?

"Stop daydreaming Itachi~" her sweetly sick tone whispered into his ear. He turned around to see stop her, but she had already disappeared.

"Weak~" she said and then all went black.

An hour later...

Itachi opened his eyes to reveal a dark room. The bed he was in was plain and white, as well was the room.

"I see your awake." the deep booming voice from before said. " I apologize for my daughters actions, she doesn't seem to have self-control.." Itachi blinked in surprise 'daughter.'

" You are now apart of the Akatsuki... and there is a specific reason I am telling you Sakura's...'occupation."

Itachi just stared waiting for the explanation.

"My daughter has no memories and I would like you to use your sharingan to help her...if you can."

"I'm not sure if it can, but what do I receive in return if it does work." he really didn't care for a reward he just wanted to see this mans resolve.

" Anything you want as long as it is within reasonable bounds." he said stepping out of the shadows.

Itachi pov.

The leader of the Akatsuki, was fearsome yes, but the look on his face... the look of desperation...the depths he would go for his daughter.

" I accept but I do not need a reward I just wanted to see your resolve." "I suspected as much... seeing as you're a man of honor, I have one last thing to ask of you." "What is it?" "Don't tell Sakura that I am her father unless she remembers on her own." "Why?" "...Because we love her... now go!"

with Sakura (still Itachi pov)

She sat on a couch in what he was told was the liveroom. Her gloomy face and posture made him want to laugh, but since I had the no showing emotions going on I just stared and then coughed to get her attention.

She turned and stared at me icily. "What do you want Uchiha?" "Leader-sama sent me to come talk to you." I said watching her as she stood up to the couch...she only reached to my waist.

"What?!" oops I had been staring. "Nothing just thinking about how short you are." did I really just say that. "Did you really just say that?!" she practically screamed at me.

"I am sorry I couldn't help but notice.." "I'm only 6 what do you expect!" Shrugging my shoulders I took a seat on the couch, Sakura not knowing what else to do sat with him.

"Well what did he want you to talk to me ab-" "Tsukuyomi!" and she passed out on my lap in a trance.

Nobody pov

Tsukiyomi had one other purpose than to torture his enemies...it can access the brain and allow him to enter the persons mind, which was what he did in this case.

"Sealing techniques?"Itachi said aloud not even trying to hide his curiosity.

There were chains on 3 doors one of them more heavily chained than the others. "What did you do to me?" her tone was emotionless and cold.

" I have accessed your mind... I am on a mission please do not worry I only want to help." She stared at him like he was stupid.

"Why do you think what you are about to do is going to help?"

"What do you mean?" what could be so wrong in a 6 year old's head.

"If you unlock the wrong door, you may unleash **her**." she sounded a little afraid.

"Who is her?"

"She says she is what nightmares are made of...what the essence of darkness is...she says she _will_ be the new me...so now that you have heard what may lurch behind one of those doors are you sure you want to continue, only 1 is what you are searching for.."

"...Are you really Sakura..?" "I am only a part of her mind that has remained untouched...the only part her mind was able to keep safe... the Sakura of now is asleep, but not for long you must hurry!"

"Before that..what is behind the other door?"

"I do not know...I just hope we never have to open it." and with that the most heavily chained door and the girl disappeared and he was left with 2 options.

They were almost identical except for one thing, the door to the right had an eerie glow seeping from the bottom, while the other door was full of light. This wasn't going to be a hard decision, or so he thought

Without warning his arm shot towards the eerie door, pulling him closer. "What the.." he fought hard sending chakra to his arms and flinched slightly when he heard a new voice.

_**"Open the door Itachi! Free me from her mind and I shall help your brother."** 'How the hell does it know about my brother!?" _the thing giggled its strength increasing, Itachi's trembling hand was grasping the metal handle.

*sigh* " I didn't think you would try to force him to open the door." the little girl from before appeared but this time her expression was fierce.

The thing behind the door hissed before the tight hold on his hand disappeared and Itachi fell on his ass.

"I suppose **that **was the thing of nightmares as you put it." "That's right, and you fell into her trap easily, I thought you were some high-class ninja." "Ah, yes, but remember you kicked my ass earlier." she remained silent and watched as he grasped the handle of the other chained door and pulled as hard as he could, but the door didn't even budge.

"Come on out Sakura...they miss you.." a rattling was heard and Itachi pulled again, this time the door was a little looser. This time he didn't stop his effort in case the door locked up again...he was perspiring with effort after about 5 minutes of pulling full force before he realized something. "I control this world now." the Sakura with him blinked "I thought you knew that...idiot."

He huffed and concentrated his mind on the locks on the door. One by one the fell to the ground and so this time when he pulled the door it opened and behind it was another Sakura, just a little smaller.

"Who are you Nii-san?" her big green orbs staring at him. " I'm Itachi, and I've come to take you home." the little girl looked confused but nodded.

He concentrated on..he didn't know how to describe this...um installing? Sakura into her mind, and she started to glow, she looked at the other her and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I left you here alone...inner." "No prob just never do it again. "

In Itachi's mind "whaaat?"

Soon they were back in the real world and Itachi was freaking tired and Sakura was sleeping on the couch beside him.

"Did it work?" Pein's deep voice said suprising Itachi.

"I... I think so." Pein sighed in relief, just hearing that it might have worked was music to his ears. he sent a message to Konan immediately saying that Sakura may have her memories back.

In seconds Konan was in the livingroom panting and looking at Sakura.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Is my baby going to call me mommy again? I can hold her without her fighting me? I can kiss her forehead before she goes to sleep?..." Konan looked so happy, Itachi didn't want to tell her that there is a 45% it didn't work and all he did was make her a lost little girl.

"Konan I said maybe it worked not for sure..." " I don't care that's a good enough chance for me"

Sakura stirred for a while and opened her eyes. Everyone stared at her desperation in Pein and Konan's eyes.

"Mommy..Daddy?" she said a confused look in her eyes. They squealed in delight.(well Pein smiled in joy he doesn't squeal.)

Konan hugged her tight and Pein soon joined them. Itachi had long left so he could rest and not interrupt their family moment.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update my mom's birthday was coming up and I got distracted and since it passed I don't have to worry about anything so...yea sorry for taking so long. I hope I did alright this chapter felt a little weird like I did something different...

Please vote on the poll!

Thank you~

Oh and I'll list the reviewers in the next chapter again so please don't hesitate to review and whoever wants to in the future I can put you in as a character just give me the name you want and the kind of character you want...OH and Deidara shall show up next...so please wait a little longer Deidara fans!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your patience! I tried to make it longer cause I only ever do 1000-2000 words so I'ma try to make 4,000-5000 hope it's decent. Remember if you want to be a character in the story then just message me or review! And vote for who ends up with Sakura so far Itachi and Deidara are tied..or last time I checked...**

* * *

_The next morning_.

Sakura's dream

_"You're body will be mine Sa-Ku-Ra~" Sakura gasped as a dark shadow consumed her body, filling every thought, every breath with images...no promises of the death of loved ones. "Please stop! I don't them to die! please.." the last part came in a whisper. No response. _

_One of the images came out clearer than the rest, making Sakura collapse in the darkness. Bile rose from her throat as she stared at the horrendous image._

_Her mother and father were cut apart, pieces missing. " You filthy monster!" they were hissing out over and over again their voices were coming out in croaks and at one point her mother's throat caved in, but they still kept going. "Filthy monster! Filthy monster! " their eyes full of hatred_

_"Please stop!" Sakura cried out she couldn't stand it anymore._

_"Let me free and this pain will stop." "NOOO!"_

_end of dream_

"SAKURA WAKE UP!" a deep voice hollered. She opened her eyes to see a boy with black hair and red eyes wich were consumed with worry.

"Are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep." when her eyes focused she saw her parents and the rest of the Akatsuki running into her room all with looks of concern on their faces, well except Hidan he looked kind of annoyed.

She smiled sweetly and said. "Sorry I had a dream that Hidan was taking all of my candy so I had to fight him for it and he ate my candy anyway." everyone sweat dropped except for Itachi who knew she was lying, he was an expert at it, but since she didn't want to talk about it then he would just leave it be...

"It's fine Sakura we needed to get up early today anyway. You, Itachi and Kisame are going on a mission for a new member in and Kakazu go out and collect bounty or something. Sasori you have today off you can go visit your grandmother. Tobi..do whatever you want. " they all nodded,Hidan cursed, and everyone went to their separate rooms to start their days and their missions.

...with Sakura...

She ran into her bathroom and puked up the eggs her dad made for breakfast, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She cried in heavy streams choking on her sobs as she washed her mouth out to get out the sour taste.

"I will never let that-that **thing** out! Never!" she whispered harshly to herself.

*knock knock*

"Sakura are almost ready to leave?" "Yeah! I'll be out in a minute!" her voice was cheery and she even put a smile on her face even though he couldn't see it.

"..." his footsteps slowly faded away until it was just an echo in her mind. She sighed in defeat, there was no way Itachi didn't think something was up, at least he wasn't saying anything.

Itachi pov.

I heard her whisper about not letting that **thing **out...it's no mystery what that thing is, or at least to him and her that is. Maybe her dream if it was just a dream had something to do with it...was that even possible...for something that was locked with chains behind a steel door to invade the mind of a girl with the rinnengan? but then again it did manage to almost make **him **pull open the door.

"Is she safe, just to staying like this?" I muttered to myself not really noticing the orange haired man until I walked straight into him.

"Sorry lead-" "Is who safe?" "What?" "I want to know who you are talking about. Right now. Especially since the only two she's in the base are my family."

I couldn't argue, it was his right to know, but...did Sakura want him to know?

"I'm sorry but you would have to ask Sakura if she wants to disclose this information it is private. I only discovered this when I went to recover her memories.." Pein was taking in his words, before he started walking at a speedy rate to Sakura's room. "Leader-sama please wait!" what was he doing!?

Why was I stopping one of the most dangerous man in existence from seeing his own daughter, before I could process this thought my voice rose from my throat once again.

"Sakura may not want you to know...she doesn't want you to worry...she's not telling you for a reason and I believe it would be best to respect her decision, because this is something that is going on with her. She may be 6 but she understands this much. Please leader-sama don't push her she may fall apart." and there went my life.

"..." I could see his body slowly releasing the tension as if he was willing his body to calm down, slowly he turned around, his bangs covering his eyes, and he walked back the way he came. Before he turned the corner he said "..Take care of her for me at least. She has a tendency of doing things all by herself even before she lost her memories. Don't let her destroy herself. Please." The last part sounded strained as if saying please was a foreign word to him.

"I understand leader-sama." and I could feel the click in my jaw as I unclenched my jaw. His very presence was unnerving, when he was in a bad mood it was worse. Note to self: Don't fuck with the Leader.

...5 minutes later...

"Itachi let's go!" the Akatsuki princess came out dressed in black cargo shorts and a black long-sleeved shirt with multiple tears on the sleeves and on the back with a purple camisole underneath covering her back, and black knee length silk socks with polo shoes. In short she was an adorable gothic looking 6 year old.

"Alright then let's go to Iwa and get this Deidara child. He should be around our age, blonde hair, mouths on hand and a bigger one on his chest, it is a kekkai genkai which he uses to blow up clay with his chakra. He is considered dangerou-"

"Shutup Itachi let's just go get the brat." the giant blue fish said.

I squinted at him, taking in all his details once again...what was his name...kitase? Tomase? Tomatoe? No no no no, a blue child would not be named like that.

"Kisame-fishy-san don't be so mean to him, he doesn't understand how things work yet." Kisame!

"Alright, alright lets just get this over with."

...20 minutes of travel and idle conversation...

"We're here let's sta-" *KABOOOOM* why was everybody interrupting him!?

nobody pov

A boy laughing hysterically with his hands stretched out towards the sky watching things blow up, on a bird stopped abruptly noticing the blank stares sent his way. He blushed before saying "Sorry, but art is a bang, un!" as soon as he finished the sentence the biggest building exploded and he flew to the ground beside them.

" I was caught in the moment I'm sorry you had to see that,un." his blush got deeper and Sakura chuckled.

"How old are you Deidara-san?" she asked him politely ignoring his embarrassed state and the fact that he says un alot.

"1-14. How old are you all,un?" Deidara wasn't no pedo but even had to admit that this girl was cute.

" I'm 12." Itachi said glaring at the blonde boy for what reason he did not know. ( I know Itachi was 11 when he joined, but I prefer he be older at least by one year)

" 17" Kisame said not looking at any of them. ( I want him young dammit)

"WHAT!?" "Fish-face I always thought you were 30!" the pink haired girl exclaimed.

"Why would I be that old!?" the other two males watched them bicker about his age before Deidara realized something.

"Why are you all here,un?"

"Why were you blowing up your village?" Sakura retorted.

"Why do you say un so much?" Kisame questioned.

"That was just something the village made for me so I would stop blowing up the village...they don't want me around...and as for the un thing I don't feel like answering that, UN!"

"Good that makes this easier then. Come with us and join the Akatsuki. We can give you power, the price you have to pay is total loyalty an-"

"I don't want to." he said point-blank.

"I have fun blowing up the fake city, and since I'm alone I have all the freedom I want. I don't need the Akatsuki." he said before sitting on top of his bird.

"Then I will fight you. If you lose you join the Akatsuki. If I lose then we will leave you alone." Itachi said making it look like he was trying to lure the older boy in but in all honesty he just wanted to beat him up and show him his place.

Deidara nodded his head, he was always in the mood to blow things up and this guy...let's just say he wouldn't mind seeing his chucks strewn across the ground.

"Let's go, UN!" see he's already excited.

..3 minutes later...

"Alright let's go, we've already wasted enough time." Itachi said walking away leaving behind the blonde boy passed out on the ground.

Kisame sighed and put the unconcious boy under his arm, Sakura already walking behind Itachi was pondering something about the new member.

"Doesn't he look like a girl?" she said after 15 minutes of walking. The other 2 looked at him and chuckled, they'd thought it, but Sakura would be the one to say it.

"Can you put him down for a minute Kisa-fish?" Kisame nodded and threw him to the ground, not really caring for the disgruntled groan, since he still wasn't awake yet.

She crouched beside him and grabbed his hair, staring at it for a while before moving her fingers delicately, but swiftly. Not even 2 minutes later she stood from the ground walking away with a cheshire's grin on her face.

Itachi and Kisame who had started talking to each other about random shit finally turned to see what she had done...not even the great Itachi could suppress the snort that came from him, Kisame just started to laugh hysterically and rolled on the ground.

"Come on guys we gotta hurry before he wakes up to show the others our new member." her sugar sweet tone making them gulp.

Kisame laughed the whole way while Itachi's lip twitched every now and then as if containing something.

...many more minutes of walking they made it to the base and walked inside...

"Mom! Dad! we're home!" she called out walking to their office to see that not only they were there but Hidan and Kakazu as well. Perfect.

"Did you bring the boy?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean? You better not have dismembered him!" Konan scolded her child with a slight smile on her face.

"It's not a boy it's a girl." Zetsu appeared beside her a smile on his face.

"Yup I must have been mistaken."

Pein sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Bring her in." "Oh wait I forgot to mention she was unconscious. Don't ask."

Itachi walked in and then Kisame his burden stirred and opened his eyes. When Kisame saw this he dropped him to the floor.

"what the hell un!" the "girl" spoke from the ground. The others took in "her" appearance. "She" wore a black shirt that hung off of both shoulders with mesh underneath and khaki cargos with a lot of pocket and ninja shoes. An Iwa headband that was slashed through adorning "her" hair, which was in many small braids with a flower on the side of "her" head giving "her" a lovely appearance. 3

Hidan walked up to "her" and held out his hand. Deidara took it and suddenly "she" felt a strong tug and her body being dragged upwards and into the arms of the older man.

"Why hello there sweetheart, did my bastard colleague give you any trouble cause I can kick his ass for you sweety." Deidara shivered and shoved him off of him.

"Who the hell are you calling sweetheart! If you hadn't noticed I'm a guy!" Everyone in the room blinked in surprise and then Konan walked up to him with a mirror that came from out of no where and 3 miles from the Akatsuki a "manly" shriek was heard and a red-headed man sighed in annoyance. "Stupid woman these days always screaming their asses..." and he continued his journey back to the Akatsuki before it got dark.

...10 minutes later...

Deidara was huffing in a corner pulling each braid out one by one because he didn't want to mess up his hair.

"I'm back! I left early cause grandma fell asleep. Who's the little girl?" Deidara threw his shoe at his face.

"I Am A Boy,un!" he hollered, dodging the shoe that the red-headed man threw back.

"Who are you,un!?" the blonde boy on the floor yelled at the now annoyed man.

"Brat, you should introduce yourself first I am your superior." he scoffed at the child.

"Deidara,un.." he mumbled not looking him the eye, all of a sudden shy.

" I am Sasori of the Red Sand." Deidara's one visible eye shined with disbelief.

"You're that puppet man! they sell some of your puppets at my village. And then that time when they wanted to vote you the kage of the sand and you killed the soldiers and ran off saying things like art is eternal your kages live short lives. You're that Sasori of the Red Sand?" he nodded his head hesitantly.

"Wow~! You're so awesome! But art is fleeting, not eternal." "No it is something eternal and should last forever." "What about flowers then you know they are pretty but they die." "Yes but their legacy continues forever through pollination, dumbass." and they went on and on and on, eventually Pein decided to interfere.

"Enough." his voice was tired and he had a brief look of relief on his face when they stopped and looked his way.

"Sasori this will be your new partner since Tobi will be going solo from now on." Sasori nodded a look of relief on his face.

"Who's Tobi?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi is Tobi, silly little girl." Deidara fumed once again and turned around to see a happy looking man with a swirly mask, but something about him...made him want to punch him in the face. Great another guy that he doesn't get along with.

Sakura giggled cutely at the two,"You know if Sasori ever dies, they would be a good pair." "WHAT! I WOULD RATHER BE STUCK WITH SASORI-DANNA THEN THIS GUY,UN!" Sasori didn't say anything since Deidara showed him some respect calling him Danna.

"I'm going to my room call me if you need me leader-sama." "Alright, see ya." "Ah wait for me Danna-san, un!"

...

"Hey guys can you all leave the room please I want to talk to my parents ...please?" everyone looked at the pink-haired girl Hidan looked like he was about to argue but was soon dragged away by Kakazu, followed by Kisame and then Tobi, and finally Itachi.

"What is it you want Sakura-chan?" Konan asked her walking a little closer, but stopped seeing her take a step back away from her. "Sakura look up please?" Konan asked this time coming in close. "I-I can't, this is what I need to talk to you about..." her monotone voice caught even Pein's attention and Konan just looked at her waiting in worry.

"I went through the missions and decided to take this one. " she handed them the S-rank file and they started to read it ignoring the fact that she had stolen the file.

Her hands were trembling violently and her brain was in scrambles. _"What if they say no?" "What if they think I'm crazy?" "What if I can't handle the pressure?" "I have to no matter what they say so that, that dream doesn't come true."_

"You want to go to the leaf as an undercover nin? Do you realize that you ca-" "That I cannot return until the village realizes my affiliation with the akatsuki or I have to abort the mission, thus making this a lifetime ordeal...I know." she couldn't stop her hands from trembling, her voice coming out on its own a response to something she had practiced over and over in her head.

"Do you...not want to be with us anymore..?" Konan trembled and Pein kept his bangs covering his face not trusting himself to say anything without raising his voice.

"It's not that! It's just I have some things to deal with...I promise to find a way to communicate with ya'll at least once a week! And I will succeed in my mission. To attain information, posing as a Konoha Academy student and furthuring in their ranks without showing them my true potential but that only expected of a kunoichi. Just please let me go."

Her parents didn't understand this was the only way to save them...the only way to protect them from her demons. No matter how strong they were there was no way that they could fight against that beast** when **she broke through her heavy chains and shackles.

Her eyes turned as ice-cold as her voice and her trembling stopped, she had to show the determination not just sound like she is.

Pein sighed as he stared at his beloved daughter. "Sakura, I know you aren't ready to tell me the reason but it doesn't matter you aren't going on this mission." Sakura was about to protest but then he said. "Without a partner... Deidara will go with you since he has no affiliation with the leaf, he will be your friend, and your family is from here Amegakure, but believe you will have a better education in the Leaf. Do you understand?" "Sakura nodded.

"What are you saying?! We can't send our daughter over there!" Konan screamed infuriated with her husband's decision, how come he's letting her go to Konoha when he knows we can't because of...sensei...

"One more thing, Itachi will come in to check in on you, considering he used to live there, that would be the best course of action." he just completely ignored Konan...not good.

"Did you **hear** me Nagato? Sakura is not going on that mission without a fight...from **me!**" Pein glanced at his wife and sighed at her stubbornness.

"Konan please understand that...Sakura needs this mission look at her... does she look like she's alright?" his expression was neutral as his eyes focused on nothing but his daughter. Her form haggard her eyes held confidence yes but they also held a slight amount of turmoil, fear to be exact, and something else he could not define.

Konan saw this to but still she didn't want her daughter to leave, she wanted her one and only daughter to stay here safe with them..."Do you really want to do this...do you really want this mission?" tears threatened to spill when her daughter's head nodded her confirmation.

Konan walked out of the room but before she left she said" Come to my room before you leave I want to give you something..something special." Pein's eyes saddened at his wife's distress but for now there was nothing he could do, that could satisfy both women until Sakura created that jutsu at the very least.

" Until you find a way to communicate without compromise Itachi, due to his knowledge of the village will pass the messages on between us...Promise me that no matter what your affiliation will always be with Amegakure...that even if you make friends that you will still be our daughter and you will never harm another Akatsuki member...or else we will have to cut ties with you."

" I promise...I will never betray the Akatsuki." her voice was filled with conviction knowing that she would never kill her family.

"You leave tommorrow at 5:00 A.M.. Inform Deidara and Itachi of their missions. Also tell Itachi to come into my office for further details..and Deidara as well I need to have a word in private with him." Sakura shivered at the playfull look in her fathers eyes. His kind of fun was the kind that was only fun for him.

"Yes, daddy." a bitter sweet smile adorned her face, before she left the room.

..To Itachi and Deidara..(Who were glaring eachother down..-_- *sigh* boys)

"Hey Itachi! Deidara! My dad wants to see you, but first let me explain why before you race each other down the hall to see who's faster." Deidara's mouth hung open, _"How did she know?!"_

" We are going on a mission to Konoha...for a really long time. Specifically Deidara and I are going to pose as new students in their ninja academy looking for a better education." "And what will I be doing?" his voice sounded tired and the lines on his face look like they got even darker. "_Are those things alive__?!" _Sakura thought for a moment.

"Um, you're just going to be the messenger until I find a way to communicate otherwise without being caught." he nodded his consent. "Can we go now?" Deidara whined jogging in place. Itachi said nothing and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "HEY! That's not fair!" and he to disappeared.

Sakura sighed and poofed to her own room, and started to pack her belongings into a suitcase considering this was going to be a long stay...maybe forever...

This decision tore her apart, like her limbs were being ripped limb from limb, a shiver cascaded down her spine, the previous thought reminding her of the bloody nightmare.

"Sakura I want to give you something! Leader told us about your mission..." Sasori's monotone voice called from the other side of the door, she could hear his footsteps fading away in the direction of his room.

With a sigh she put down the T-shirt and walked down the twisting halls until she made it to his room. The sand symbol adorning the oak wood door, scratched out. "Sasori! Why did you leave! I would have be-" the door opened and a gasp escaped past her lips.

Sasori stood there holding one of the most beautiful puppets she had ever seen. It was a small bird with different kind of blues on it's bodice and wings, it's chest a flushed pink color, it's eyes were small and black,. The colors all colided and swelled, as if the wooden bird was in flight. "Sasori it's beautiful..." she was breath taken.

After 15 minutes of Sakura gushing about the bird, Sasori finally said, " I have taught you the basics of puppetry, it's up to you to make this bird fly, understand Sakura. Knowing you this bird can soar through the skies free and show it's beauty to all." Sakura blushed, this was the first time Sasori ever sounded..so...so..sincere? emotional?

"Thank you Sasori! I promise to take care of it..." she took the small bird into her arms and awed at the soft texture of the wood..as if it were real...not a weapon full of what she was sure was poison needles and chakra stored into it's beautiful wings.

He nodded and closed the door she didn't hear his footsteps so she assumed he was still by the door. "Sasori...Thank you...for everything."

...to Kisame..

"Hey brat! Take this!" Sakura's body barely moved in time to doge a katana, that ended up lodged in a tree. "What was that for fishy?!" It could have broken the sword!

" That's your sword now! You already know how to use it better than I do. Just take it. See ya brat!" Sakura blinked as she watched him walk away, and sighed, she could smell his salty tears...

...to Kakazu..

She had come by after the Kisame incident, after Zetsu came by and gave her a hug because honestly he could see her whenever he wanted to. And Hidan...well she hadn't seen Hidan since that morning.

So now here they were just staring at each other, Kakazu's stare was intense and speculating, while Sakura was slightly nervous and fidgeting, never having been alone with Kakazu for to long without the loud mouth white haired Jashinest around.

He stood abruptly and went into his closet, a few minutes of rummaging and shuffling he returned with a small black box, which he shoved into her hands.

"I trust you with it. It's my most...valuable possesion. Take care of it and don't lose it." he said his eyes sad and lost in a memory.

She opened to reveal a silver necklace, a small pendant in the shape of a heart and crystals decorating the border of it, changing to a blue-green color when it met her hands.

"Who was this for..?" she watched him flinch slightly, and let out a heavy sigh, as if he knew this was coming. He looked at her,"..I'll only tell you this because I know I won't really see you again, until it is time for war...or something. Back in my time in Konoha, when I was assigned to kill the Hokage, I met a woman, her name was Yumeko Uchiha. I loved her, I gave her this necklace, that I bought from a local merchant, one of a kind he said,I loved the smile on her face and I thought she loved me ...I was wrong...she told the Hokage of me and betrayed me, after poisoning me and saying "Fool! I would never love the enemy, you were so easy to play." and she threw back the necklace and I fought the hokage...you know the rest of the story." he scoffed but that sad look remained in his eyes.

" I never stopped loving her, I could never forget her smile, I couldn't forget her voice, nor the present I gave her, I entrust it to you. Since you are going to her home...the only place she really loved." she couldn't say anything any words of comfort would have been useless, it's already too late for that.

"Alright then, little brat,get out of my room! Don't bother looking for Hidan, he's out doing something related to Jashin for a week." he said.

Sakura noddedand bowed in respect to her Jii-chan.

...

when she went to visit Tobi, he just hugged her and gave her some candy.

She looked outside a window and realized the day was almost over and she had one last stop to make.

"Mommy..?" she stood at the entry way of her parents door way, her mother sat on the bed a slightly large box sitting on her lap.

"Sakura-chan...these are momentos from my mother..." her mother? Mommy had a mom? she had never thought about it before.." What was she like.." Konan turned who blood shot eyes towards her pink-haired daughter...when did she get so old?

" Well she wasn't a ninja for one thing! She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was just your average citizen, and so was I." Sakura's eyes widened one of the most powerful kunoichi in the world...wasn't raised by a kunoichi or as a kunoichi?

Konan continued ignoring her daughter's suprise."She was kind, she was smart and she was independent. She also hated ninja and everything about them though..." "Wait how could she hate ninja? They've been around for a long time right? And they protect our village too!"

"Because they were the reason her husband..my father died, but that's beside the point." Sakura gaped at her how could that be beside the point? So many questions so little time..

"Anyway, during these times there was war throughout the land...so many deaths, we were safe for a while, so we had started to live our lives the best we could. That is until one day a bunch of thieves and crooks came to our village. The ground was soaked with blood. Our hearts beating rapidly as we ran and ran in the forest, their footsteps like thunder behind us, as the sun beat down on our skin." she was lost in memory she was looking at Sakura but not quite looking at her...she was trapped in her personal hell.

"It felt like rain...their thundering footsteps, the flash of the sun from between the trees, my other's blood when they cut off her head...the only reason I'm alive now is because of your father...he saved me...with eyes full of sadness and regret..." Sakura was in tears staring up at her mother...how...why...What made men become savage enough to kill a mother in front of a child?

The blue-haired woman looked into her daughters now sorrowful eyes and smiled a sad smile. " I want you to have this Kimono, it can be adjusted so that you can wear it as you age...I don't wear because it brings back to many memories...but for you it would just be a momento, a goodbye present with a story behind it. Please take it and wear it with pride!" Konan sounded prideful and strong not like she was ten seconds ago, tired, sad, in pain.

" I'll wear it everyday! So that when I fight I won't get one scratch! I won't let anyone touch this Kimono. Never!" she forgot about her own confusion and haunting dreams, she was to focused on the promise of now.

Konan nodded and showed her the rest of the contents in the box. The rest were from Konan herself. 2 pouches of specially decorated kunai and shuriken. The kunai were black; red,blue,green,purple, and orange dragons decorated the handles. The shuriken painted red with intricate swirls and flowers that were all black. A small katana with a black sheath and a white dragon decorating his sheath. And a giant stack of paper infused with chakra to make her own origami weapons.

"Thank you mommy...I love you." she smiled cutely and left after giving her mother one last hug.

* * *

That's it for now! I am so sorry it took so long I had a lot of testing to do...I failed AlgebraII just as I suspected U.U. Anyway I beat my goal, by typing 5,334 words so that counts for something right?

Remember to vote on who you want with Sakura!

Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait my computer broke.

Alright remember to vote on who you want with Sakura on my profile and enjoy the story! So far it looks like its going to be DeidaraX Sakura

Did anyone notice that I use a lot of **...** a lot I don't know why but it seems as though I like pauses! oh well whatever.

check out my new story Blind faith and True hearts

* * *

_3:00a.m._

_Sakura's dream_

_Ashes danced around in her. Fire kissed her skin, never burning it only bringing heat. The stench of her own sweat suffocating her. Trapped and isolated. By the ones she loved no less._

_The ashes weren't from buildings or clothes or paper. They were from them. Her loved ones her family. Her EVERYTHING. She caused it . She couldn't stop **her.** She couldn't save them. And she was too weak. Died by the hands of someone they trusted._

_" Why why why why why why why why why why why?" the ashes whispered harshly over and over again. She tried to put her hands over her ears, but hands similar to her own stopped her._

_The girl in front of her looked exactly like her except the eyes. They were full of hate, and pure and utter darkness. " I can stop this." Sakura looked at her in hope and fear. " I can stop you from seeing this by you releasing me." she shook her head,_

_No._

_"Release me!"_

_No._

_"They hate you child."_

_NO._

_" If you release me, you won't have to hear them anymore."_

_NO!_

_"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU LITT-"_

_NOOO!_

_end of dream._

"Sakura!" she felt her body shaking indicating that someone was shaking her.

She opened her eyes to see Itachi's onyx and she immediately hugged him. She didn't care if she was being rude, just needed to hold someone, to feel another person's warmth. That's all she wanted.

She was too distraught to notice the blonde in the room who looked guilty and slightly jealous.

After a few moments she calmed down and released Itachi with a slight flush on her cheeks. "Sorry Itachi-san...I didn't mean to be rude." He shook his head "It's fine."

They flinched when they heard a couple knocks coming from her doorway. There Deidara stood a gentle smile on his face "Sakura-chan are you alright I heard you scream?" She smiled at his concern, "Don't worry it was just a nightmare...I've been having a lot of those lately...sorry for waking you up Deidara-kun." Itachi's eyebrow twitched. Since when were they on close terms? He just got here and he's already _Deidara-kun~. _

His small movement did not go unnoticed by Deidara, who smirked."It's no problem Sakura-_chan._" Itachi glared at Deidara who was by this time grinning at his success.

Sakura who was clueless on the matter yawned and slowly crawled her way out from beneath the covers. "I guess I might as well start getting ready for the mission." she went to her drawers and pulled out some red panties that had a black heart on then and a training bra (I don't care how old she is.) with a similar design...as soon as the boys saw the panties they blushed and ran out of there knowing she wasn't against changing in front of them.

"Tch! Boys." she drawled before slipping on her kimono, the basic ninja gear, and the sword that Kisame had given her inside a scroll. No need for them to see a 6-year-old girl holding a dangerous weapon. She put on her black and dark blue stockings and boots that had several straps and lace. Her clothing and necessities inside her pack.

She was ready.

The pinkette looked at her room for what could be her last time, but was filled with no regret. It needed to be done. Besides the mission benefited everyone.

She glanced at the clock, she had taken 10 minutes getting ready. 1 hour and 50 minutes until she would be Sakura Haruno for real. No more Sakura of the Akatsuki or Sakura, Princess of Amegakure.

It was to all end in a matter of, she glanced at the clock, 1 hour and 20 minutes. 30 minutes standing there and thinking.

She left her room and wondered down the hallways, eyes marking where every vase and picture was, where every crack and giant hole in the wall was. This would all change in the years to come and she wouldn't be there for it.

Sliding open the door to the kitchen, she stared at the table and remembered how she had played on it with mud covering her feet, making a big mess and then proceeded to fuck with everybodies rooms...damn I'd been evil.

Sitting down on a plain wooden chair, she placed her head in her hands, covering her eyes and cried. Wishing there was another way, and wanting to stay, to always have her mother's embrace and her father's small encouraging grunts or pats on the heads, or his occasional "I love you's" whenever she was hurting.

It was all too much.

"Sakura-chan...are you alright." and just like that it stopped, no more tears, and no more sorrowful thoughts. Just a small smile and the words "I'm fine." were all she could manage. Tobi watched her, his hands rubbing together nervously, his head lowered down towards the ground, and there words that he obviously wanted to say...but he didn't.

"Great! Tobi is happy that Sakura-hime is not sad, or else Tobi will be sad." he kept that peppy almost stupid attitude in place, locking his words deep down inside. He just couldn't tell her.

She smiled again, standing from her seat, and walked straight past Tobi, who glanced down at her sadly. "Bye bye hime.."

After walking around for a while trying to remember everything, it was finally time.

She met up with Deidara who had changed his appearance slightly, his long hair short in a pixie kind of cut, but the bang still covering his eye. He wore a plain T-shirt with black mesh underneath, and black cargos. Showing his pale slender legs.

She snickered" You look like a tomboy." He scrunched up his nose, and she giggled. "Just kidding! You look great Deidara-kun." she turned away not noticing the blush on his face.

Itachi walked up then, and said, "Ready to go, Sakura-san?" "Yeah...let's go."

They jumped into the trees leaving the base behind them, she refused to look back.

* * *

That's it for now, I'll be sure to update soon!

Did it seem to cheesy sad to you...I think it kind of did, but I'm to lazy to do anything about it so eh.

Sorry for the short chapter, though.

I would like to thank the following people for reveiwing, (not in any order) and especially to those who are repeat reviewers, to mulitple stories and this one!

mysterioushostilepresence

Black n' Blue sun

mun3litKnight

MiyatheEarthninja

theblackunend

and

Guests (all of them of coarse!)

Thanks for the support!

Thanks for reading, and patience. I'll start working on the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

I know it's been a while and this is major short but it must be done. This happens when they are at Konoha's border, resting before the mission begins.

* * *

_Thorns scraped against my skin, blood trickling down the open wounds, and the black dress was getting sticky from all the blood making it unbearably uncomfortable. Nothing but thorns in this dark empty wasteland. I knew this was a dream, and I knew that this one was different. I was alone. _

_Something I had never been. It was maddening, and at the same time I felt nothing. My hands pulled at my hair, and my eyes widened in pure horror. I can't stand it. It's too much! Don't leave me alone! _

_I flashed back to the prickly wasteland confused...wasn't I...? What as going on? I was sure I had just lost it. whimpers gurgled in my throat, my subconscious refusing to release the pathetic noises. The taste of copper was on her tongue, she quickly released the sore muscle and walked forward. Not knowing what else to do._

_" **Don't you realize that you are always truly alone?"** she's here again! Why can't she leave me alone!? "** I can never leave you alone, I am a part of you, ever since our master placed the seal upon us." **she hissed into my ear. I turned to face her, but she wasn't there. _

_"**I am here child! Why do you think I can hear you?"** teasing me, taunting me. " What will you gain, if I let you free to destroy. After you are done there will be nothing left. Nothing to torture, nothing to gain, and nothing to do. Tell me what is the purpose of you intent?" _

_"**...it was what I was created for... I have no other purpose. So I suppose I will die." **she sounded sad and lost. She had a will to live._

"_Then how about I make a compromise?" I said softly turning to face her again, this time she was there._

_"**And what would that be?"** she said bitterly, her eyes glaring daggers at her._

_"I will only let you free from your seal...if you only use you power when I want you to. You can wreak havoc on the people who are my enemies, and also enjoy their agony." her demonic looking twin gazed at me with a withered expression. "**How would you know if I would keep my end of the bargain. I am a demon or at least I have the mindset of one. I may just give in to my blood lust and kill everyone you love...How would you know?" **_

_I smiled at her and she seemed to be taken aback, " Because you asked me that question." she looked at me and laughed a smirk on her face. "** Alright little one, but I must tell you something about me first."** seeing me nod she continued, "**Orochimaru can take control of the seal if your willpower is weaker than his. He knows he can't control it with just his chakra, but you have to be certain that you are strong." **_

_I looked a her like she was stupid and she huffed in offense. "**You know I have to ask I live in your mind, I know it's weaknesses, I just want to know, do you."** I sighed and said, "Then you know I am not sure especially right now, but...I will do it anyway. Isn't that the part of me that makes me strong?" **"Yeah Yeah remember not to rely on it too much, there's only so much carelessness for one's self can do."**_

_**"**Great! Now will you stop these horrible dreams! 3 in a row is way to many to have! Thank you very much!" she chuckled, "**I am a demon you know."**_

* * *

_**Alright I hope you enjoyes my short little chapter! I sware too make up for it I will do a christmas chapter next! K? Good! YAY! **_

_**This chapter was to obviously show the subtle peace she made, and will be why no more nightmare for a while!**_


	10. Chapter 10

now it's time for a short christmas special thing!Wich i have to do before they ban me from computer so! Here it goes! woosh! And I don't care what month it was when they left it's Christmas now! so bleh!

* * *

Deidara held a small green and red box in his hands with a label that said To:Sakura-chan From:Deidara.

He knows he should give it to her, make her feel a moment of escape from this journey of great separation, but then he doesn't want her to reject him. The very small chance that it would happen was great enough to just shove the small gift in his pocket and huff. Maybe next year he thought doubtfully to himself.

"Oh wow! Thank you Itachi!" He jumped in surprise and watched as Sakura put a beautiful bracelet on her small wrist. It had small green jades in silver beads that had intricate swirls of a dark red. "You can adjust the size with chakra, and it can also store chakra inside of it so it's helpful if you run out of chakra during a battle. Or even as a signal to your comrades on you whereabouts." his smart know it all attitude was grating on Deidara's nerves and he tuned out the rest of their conversation.

"(1)Yuki no hahen o kumiawaseru!(2)Chikyū o mageru! " he turned his head sharply thinking for just a moment that maybe there was an enemy,but then he recognized the jutsu and stared amazed. "Sorry I hadn't had time to get anybody anything, so Itachi I was wondering if when you went back you could give them all one of these." They were all bracalets were made from the snow all unmeltable, with chakra mended into it with her jutsu. The first one she gave him was simple with an oval frame and a feminine face that he had never seen before "Give this one to Kakazu." The second one was metal and had what looked like rock threading together in a braid like fashion and snow spikes "This one is for Dad."

She picked up another one that had soft looking twigs twined together with 5 circular pieces of now upon it with swirls "For Tobi!" " Wait un!" Deidara called and they looked up at him "Here it'd be easier to put the all in something, so I made . " there were a bunch of small clay boxes that had a cute design to make it look like and actual present box. "Aww that's sweet Deidara, Thank you." she smiled at him. "No problem...un" he murmured, a small blush burning at his cheeks.

"Alright then."

She continued naming the rest. The next one had a skull and spike design, he spikes made from vines and the skulls from snow for Hidan. Zetsu's was made entirely of vines and an actual little white flower bud on it, she said he can make it bloom. Sasori's was made from soft smooth wood an had little figurines on it, simple. Kisame's had a bunch of snow fishy on there and looked kind of wavy. And Konan's was mae completely of snow with a bunch of small little roses that met at a frozen clasp.

"Okay that's it then!" Itachi nodded and put them all in a scroll. "Transportation Jutsu!" and with a poof they were gone. Sakura huffed, " Show off!" Deidara chuckled.

"Anyway let's go set up camp in the cave over there before the snow comes in." Deidara said pointing at the cloudy sky and the other 2 nodded and began walking towards the cave.

Deidara trailed behind picking up twigs and branches to start a fire on, he looked up at the 3 in front of him and sighed thinking about how great those 2 will look together in a few years. He dropped is twigs on the ground and set them up, and nodded to Itachi who in turn Katon'd those poor twigs.

They sat in silence since Sakura had fallen asleep, from using her chakra and not being used to such a long travel.

"I'll keep guard Itachi. I can't sleep anyway." Itachi nodded not in the mood to argue and wake up Sakura, he layed in his sleeping bag and immediately went to sleep.

Sakura sat up as soon as Itachi went down and he jumped in surprise thinking she was asleep this whole time. "S-sakura?" "Yes and no." her voice was slightly deeper and he would have noticed if it weren't for their sudden close proximity. She was literally an inch away from Deidara,"What is it that you're hiding in your pocket, Deidara?" she whispered, her green orbs shining with curiosity and playfulness like a cat.

"N-nothing." he stuttered looking away from those strange eyes.

"Then what is this?" he almost snapped his neck, turning to see the present in her small hands.

"W-wait Sakura g-give that back." she tsked him and said, "It has my name on it,so I don't think so." he began twitching and nervously tugging at his color, what if she opened it now he thought.

"I'll open it tomorrow though, thank you Deidara!" she kissed him on the cheek and jumped into her sleeping bag, to drift off into sleep. Missing the huge blush on his cheeks and the look of happiness shining in his beautiful blue oceanic eyes.

* * *

I'm sorry about the lame names! I couldn't think of anything else at the moment, maybe if I'm not being lazy I'll change them. Sorry if it was rushed.

1. combine shards of snow

2. bend the earth


End file.
